


A Closer Look – The Last

by MrGr33d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGr33d/pseuds/MrGr33d
Summary: So much of our true selves is hidden behind our every day personas that it's hard to say how many people can claim to truly know us or our struggles. The same applies to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga before they finally begin to understand each other. A closer look into their psyche before the movie "The Last". Naru/Hina. Three-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Closer Look – The Last**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes**   **only.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 - Naruto**

* * *

 

Naruto can't help but let out a weary sigh as he nears the main gates into Konoha, the Uzumaki disheartened by the all too familiar sight.  _Geez I really don't want to deal with them right now_.  _Do they really have to wait for me to come back every time?_ The blonde laments tiredly as he eyes Kaede, Akane and Tsumie, the most zealous members of his apparent fan club, determinedly searching the faces of the incoming crowd.  _I know they're just trying to be nice but those girls are kinda crazy._

After years of being a social pariah, Naruto`s many accomplishments during and after the fourth Shinobi war had made him into a genuine celebrity. Indeed, where once most people's faces bore only scowls of disapproval, now they held nothing but praising smiles. Something an attention starved Naruto had admittedly drank up with glee when people`s view of him first began to change.

_It was nice being finally acknowledged, but I really wish people would rein it in a little._ It is fair to say that after years of constant adulation that the Uzumaki was sometimes worn-out by it all. The truth being that although Naruto greatly appreciated most people's warm receptions of him, he found many of them to be downright crazy and dare he say it annoying. Honestly in the case of the three girls who are apparently searching for him again, they're almost fanatical behaviour was hard to endure.

_I just want to walk down the street sometimes without people shoving gifts in my face or clinging onto me for attention_. Naruto admits to himself as he tries to make a beeline for the forest that surrounds the village in hopes of evading his welcome party. The fact being that after his long trek through the scorching sand of Suna, Naruto really didn't have the energy to deal with them again. M _aybe I can avoid them this time if I'm quick enough._

Alas for the whiskered Jinchūriki the eagle eyed girls spot him before he can make his escape. "Naruto-Kun!", they exclaim with a collective squeals of excitement as they run towards their idol, putting an end to Naruto`s hopes of a relaxing homecoming.

_Guess not._ Resigning himself to his fate Naruto buries his disappointment and greets them with a warm though false smile as the slender kunoichi reach him. The future Hokage determined to never turn people away without good reason unlike a certain Uchiha he knew, no matter how frayed his nerves became.  _Though I can kinda get where he was coming from now. Having people praise you all the time can be really tiring._

"Im glad your back Naruto-Kun, I really missed you please accept this." Kaede offers with a sultry smile, a small pink box in hand while she twirls her long blonde hair flirtatiously with the other. Not to be outdone Akane muscles her friend to the side as she presents her own slightly larger baby blue package, the short brown haired girl enquiring excitedly, "Hey Naruto-Kun how was Suna? I bet it was really hot out there."

Finally Tsumie slips to the side of Akane and bows forward, the tassels of her beige woollen hat, covering short black hair, falling forward as she presents a small light green parcel, "Yes I hope your mission went well. I got this for you, I hope you like it Naruto-kun. "

Momentarily taken aback by their three pronged strike Naruto offers them an awkward smile as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.  _Why are girls so crazy_? He inwardly groans, finding the rampant attention as nerve racking as it was confusing despite how many years go by. The truth being the blonde hero, after years of being a social isolation, simply didn't know how to properly handle or understand this kind of behaviour.  _Why do they keep giving me stuff all the time? I mean, I like getting gifts as much as the next guy but it's just plain weird when it isn't my birthday. Do they really think I deserve so much attention?_

Still, despite his past misgivings over accepting such a multitude Naruto had at least learned that these encounters would go infinitely easier if he just accepted them.  _No way I'm making a scene like that again_. Naruto muses sourly as he gingerly accepts the offered gifts with an appreciative smile, memories of weeping girls in the middle of a packed street at the forefront of his mind.  _Besides the last thing I want to do his hurt people's feeling like the Teme always seems to. If it makes them happy then I just have to go along with it. No matter howlittle space i have left in my apartment._

Taking a moment to properly balance his newly acquired bulk under the cupped arms of his black uniform jacket that he had taken to wearing recently, Naruto beams, "Thanks girls it's good to be back. And yeah Suna was pretty hot but the mission was completed earlier than expected so I got to hang out with Gaara for a bit before having to head back. Always good to catch up with the guy even if he takes things too seriously sometimes." He concludes with a good-natured chuckle as he thinks on his solemn friend which fades away quickly once Naruto realises what's he's done.

_I just had to mention Gaara._ Naruto bemoans as the assembled kunoichi let out an excited gasp before going starry eyed, the girls now utterly enthralled.  _The guy`s got just as much a problem with crazy girls as I do._

"I think is amazing that you're so close to the Kazekage!", Akane exclaims with boundless enthusiasm with hands clasp together tightly in front of her chest, Kaede and Tsumie nodding in excited agreement as they all lean in closer, "I bet you`ve spend hours alone, telling each other things no one else knows ."

Thinking on the bizarre question, Naruto unsure as to why they would want to know, he remembers the many talks they had in the past about their Jinchūriki status. The talks something that only a fellow Jinchūriki would ever be able to fully appreciate.  _I suppose that counts I guess._

Still thoroughly confused by the girls' apparent anticipation to his answer, their expected stares unsettling, Naruto replies in bewilderment, "Ehhh...yeah I suppose we have."

A squeal of excitement follows his announcement as the girls begin to giggle amongst themselves, faint blushes adorning their cheeks. A perplexed Naruto forgotten as they whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

_I've said it once and ill say it again, girls are crazy._ Naruto acknowledges with an internal nod of the head, their behaviour even more confusing than the norm. However this bafflement is soon pushed to the side as Naruto realises with burgeoning hope that the Kunoichi were now apparently distracted.  _Thank you Kami. I'll try not to squander this mercy._

Seeing his chance to slink away Naruto draws on his misspent youth dodging recently pranked Chūnin and begins to move carefully to the side. Unseen, he manages to move back just far enough to get a clear shot at the first street corner in the village before  _`Body Flickering`_  away from the distracted girls.

* * *

Casting one last furtive glance back Naruto seals his gifts away and begins to rush round the street corner, hands flashing through the dog, boar and ram seal. In a blink of an eye and a puff of faint white smoke the blonde disappears, a young girl of nine years with dull green eyes and short brown hair appearing in his place. Decked in a simple grey shirt and black shorts the girl was utterly unassuming in the masses of villagers that lined the streets, just as the now disguised Uzumaki planned.

_Operation stealthy retreat success_. Naruto inwardly crows as he fully rounds the corner and makes haste down the winding street, happy beyond measure that no one was paying the least bit of attention to his new well crafted persona. Indeed his new anonymity is so successful that Naruto has to suppress a bitter grimace as dusty memories of being ignored by the village in his youth rise painfully to the surface.

_Be careful what you wish for I guess. Probably shouldn't complain about the attention when the opposite is still a sore point for me._ Shaking away those morose recollections of his past, Naruto banishes his childish reaction.  _Their ignoring me because I want them too, not for carrying Kurama like before you idiot,_ Naruto acknowledges firmly as he weaves his way through the crowds. _I just got to suck it up and remember that that those days are over now and besides there's more important concerns right now._

As if on cue his stomach rumbles its desire for sustenance, conjuring up images of a certain Kami blessed meal. _I gotta get home as fast as I can so I can get my hands on some sweet, sweet ramen._  The Uzumaki smiles stupidly as a sliver of drool escapes the corner of his mouth, daydreams of a steamy broth instinctively guiding him home. Naruto`s negativity completely forgotten in the face of his overwhelming desire for the Uzumaki`s favourite meal.  _It's been so long, I can't wait until that tasty broth hits my tongue._

Indeed, Naruto is so distracted that he doesn't check if anyone was coming round the corner of the side street he enters before barrelling ahead into his unsuspecting victim. With a startled cry both stumble back and fall to the ground, a half dozen balls of different coloured yarn flying into the now smoke filled air.

"N-Naruto-kun?", comes the stuttered call of familiar feminine voice; concern the foremost emotion amongst embarrassment and surprise. Regaining his bearing's Naruto rubs his forehead in frustration as he realises that his  _`Transformation`_  must have dispelled in the collision. _Great, operation get home without getting caught so I can eat ramen in peace is a total failure._  However, in an instant any feelings of frustration are gone as he guilty remembers who that soft voice belongs too.  _Here I am complaining about ramen when I'm the one who ran into her._

Springing to his feet Naruto looks down to finally meet the voices pale lavender eyes as he replies with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his in embarrassment, "Sorry Hinata I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Offering his other hand down to the fair skinned Hyuga, whose cheeks are growing ever crimson by contrast, he continues apologetically, "You ok."

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun im fine.", Hinata replies shakily as she seems to reluctantly take his hand before being hoisted to her feet, gaze shying away from Naruto`s own, "I-It's my fault as well."

_Damn I guess I must have annoyed her._ Naruto surmises as he watches Hinata dust off her lavender hoodie before fixing her long dark blue hair into it usual hime style with a notable frown. Taking a glance around them he can completely underhand why given that he managed to knock her and the wool she was carrying onto the dusty street.  _I probably ruined that wool she was carrying but Hinata`s the kind of person too polite to say. Gah, why do I always seem to mess things up when it comes to her?_

Hinata had proven to be somewhat of an enigma to the social inept blond, the main reason being that he honestly used to think that she hated and feared him for carrying Kurama. Indeed, she always appeared nervous around him, never meeting eye contact and sometimes even feinting if he got too close. A fact he initially attributed to some longstanding sickness and her quiet personality until he noticed that it was mostly around him that it occurred. The only conclusion he could reach therefore was that she honestly couldn't stand to be around him like many villagers but unlike them was too polite to voice her discomfort.

_Can't believe I actually thought she hated me_. He muses thoughtfully as he gingerly starts to help Hinata pick up her fallen goods, remembering all the times she showed him how utterly wrong he was as the redness in her cheeks brightens.  _I mean I don't even think she is capable of hating anyone otherwise she would never have asked me to spare Neji._

Indeed, during Naruto`s first Chunin exam Hinata`s branch cousin almost killed her during their match. All because he hated the main branch and took offence to her refusing to surrender to the `Fate` Neji proclaimed unavoidable due to her perceived weakness. Yet to Naruto`s fury, Hinata was nothing but kind to Neji and indeed sought to end the division of the houses. A fact that made Naruto quiet prepared to kill him in their upcoming match in order to avenge Hinata and the injustice her cousin`s actions brought.

_But despite him putting you down, almost killing you and landing you in the hospital, you begged for me not hurt your cousin. You said you understood why he felt the way he did and didn't blame him. You even said that you hoped that one day he could be happy and be free from the curse of fate he assigned himself and others. I knew then that I had you completely wrong._

Honestly he already had some inkling that her perceived dislike of him was way off before hand. Letting him cheat off her during the written portion of the exam, giving him that amazing healing cream after his match with her teammate Kiba and her brave stand against Neji demonstrated to Naruto that there was more to her than he imagined. Yet, forgiving Neji cemented two things for Naruto. One that she was unbelievable kind, and two that she saw him as friend. An important friend who later showed that she was able to understand Naruto like few others and who would stand by him no matter the odds.

_You cheered me on when I doubted myself before my match with Neji and even defended me from Pain. I can't begin to say how much those moments mean to me._  Plopping the last ball of yarn onto the pile in Hinata`s waiting arm, Naruto innocently voices his last thought with a fond smile,  _"_ You really are an incredible person Hinata. _"_

Instead of the polite thank you at the genuine compliment Naruto was expecting from his encumbered friend, Hinata goes rigid before exclaiming with a surprised squeak, "W-What...I mean...em..." Fumbling over her words further she almost drops her bundle once more before a perplexed Naruto puts a hand on the teetering balls to steady them.

_Hmm maybe that was a bit strange to say out of the blue like that but her reactions are as weird as ever. Still that's ok I guess. I'm kind of weird as well. Hell come to think of some of my most precious people are kinda weird._  Naruto decides, ignorant to Hinata`s continuing meltdown now that he had prevented the bundle from falling,  _What was it pervy sage used to always say "It's the differences in people that makes life interesting". Though then again he was the biggest weirdo of them all so that might not be saying much._

Finally noticing that Hinata looked to be swaying on her feet and moments from feinting, a concerned and guilty feeling Naruto moves his arm to prevent an all too familiar event, "Hey Hinata sorry I guess that was kinda random. I just mean that you're a great friend you know."

Hinata takes one look at Naruto`s arm on hers, mumbles something like " Naruto`s hand" , smiles blissfully then falls unconscious into his embrace. The balls of yarn she held scattering for a second time upon the dusty street.

Not surprised but annoyed all the same that his interaction with her once again had been cut short, something that frequently happened, Naruto lets out a long weary sigh.  _I really wish I could have a good catch up with her without this happening. I mean I can't remember the last time we properly talked. Next time I'll definitely invite her_ t _o Ichiraku`s so we can catch up and that's a promise._ However those commendable thoughts are swiftly put to the side as he registers that the swell of Hinata`s sizeable chest was now firmly pressed against his own.

"T-This is...this is really nice." He mumbles with a contented and admittedly slightly perverted smile, the colour in his face doing a fair impression of Hinata when she is flustered.  _Wait, Wait , wait. Hinata`s an important friend and I shouldn't be thinking of her of like that. I WILL NOT become like pervy sage._

Mindful of the few people in the street who had stopped to stare at the unusual scene, Naruto moves swiftly and forces his mind out of the gutter with a shake of the head. Depositing Hinata gently against a home's wall he wastes no time before collecting her goods and sealing them into a scroll. That done he hoists her onto his back and starts to carry her in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

"Best take her home before I cause anymore of a scene." He grumbles as he tries to move through the streets as quickly as possible, hoping that people would give him a break since he was clearly busy carrying an unconscious woman.  _Hinata`s family should hopefully know how to care for her since it happens all the time._ Naruto begins to scowl as he remembers what Neji told him about her home life. _Then again her family seems kinda screwed up. I'll make sure they know what they're doing before I leave her with them and worst comes to worst ill drop her off at Kurenai-Sensei`s. Yeah that sounds like a plan, Kurenai-Sensei seems to really care for her old team._

That decided, Naruto continues his journey without incident until Hinata stirs slightly and mumbles dreamily as her grip tightens around his neck, "Mmmm Naruto-Kun."

Stumbling slightly at the utterance, the longing found in the words making his stomach flutter pleasantly; Naruto manages to correct his step and pushes on. _I don't know why, but whenever I'm around her these days I get that weird sensation. I mean it's nice and all but I never feel that way around other people. I wonder why?_ Skirting round a corner Naruto catches sight of the main entrance to the Hyuga compound and lets of a sigh of relief that he made it without further problems _. Ahh well it's probably nothing._

* * *

 

**AN: Part one of a quick three shot i decided to write after watching "The Last movie" again recently. Part two will be focus on Hinata. Thanks for reading.**

 


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes**   **only.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 -  Hinata**

* * *

 

Today was a joyous day for the many people that called the village hidden in the leaves their home. Indeed not since the end of the fourth Shinobi world war had there been such a monumental sense of festive cheer, the atmosphere positively euphoric. In fact there was only one person who was utterly miserable right now. A person who was walking gracefully along the street as part of her clan's delegation for the event that had put the village in such a celebratory mood.

"I'm so glad Lord 7th is finally getting married." She hears a portly middle age woman muse as their procession passes by one of the many food stalls that line Konoha`s main street. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's him."

Concurring with equal merriment a young man in a Chunin vest replies enthusiastically, an edge of hero worship entering his tone. "Oh yes after what he did for the village, heck the entire world it's about time he found some happiness outside the job. I always thought it was strange how such a great man managed to remain single for so long with so many women seeking his attention. "

_That's because they were only infatuated with his status as a hero, not who he really was as a person,_ She ruminates darkly as the delegations presses on, the shopkeepers reply lost in the general din of the crowded streets,  _And_   _Naruto being Naruto he thought they were just being nice rather than genuinely wanting to date him. If it wasn't for `That Woman's` perseverance he might have remained single for a long time yet..._

Her delicate features tightens into a scowl as she laments her greatness regret in life, her mind barely noticing that the procession had reached the top of the Hokage`s Tower. _...At least long enough to allow me to work up the courage to express how I truly felt about him._

"Whats wrong?" Comes the sharp whisper of the woman's husband by her side, the trace elements of concern he manages to muster in his tone as false as the hair on his head. "You look upset."

_Of course I am,_  She mentally bites back, realising absently that the ceremony that they had come to attend was already well underway.  _I'm about to watch as the man I love gets married to another woman and it's all my fault._

Suppressing her true thoughts as she always did, the woman schools her features and replies with a quite apology, "Im sorry my lord, I fear the heat is making me uncomfortable." A plausible half-lie if ever there was one, the baking summer heat combined with her heavy formal Kimono creating a genuine overheating problem for her to exploit. Seeming to accept her words as truth he nods gruffly, "The ceremony is almost over; we will heading inside soon for the reception. I trust you can endure until then."

"Of course" she replies with a demure smile, knowing from experience that no other answer would do. Saying no more he turns his attention back to the ceremony. Not long after Naruto had officially started dating `That Woman`, her father had arranged a marriage to a wealthy merchant who was happy to take the family name. Even if it was only to the newly sealed daughter, her family had many business connections he could utilise to build upon his merchant empire.

He was kind enough as husbands went. Certainly better than some of the horror stories she had heard about other noble wives. Indeed, he never hit her and more or less left her to carry out her days within the gilded cage as she saw fit. However he was also a very traditional man and had little interest in her as person beyond what she could provide in their private chambers. Indeed, she was expected to look pretty and say little while raising his brood when the time came so he could concentrate on his newly acquired assets. A loveless marriage to go along with a dull and unfulfilling existence.

"I know pronounce you Akane Uzumaki." Proclaims Kakashi Hatake, the former Hokage, "You may kiss the bride."

And as Naruto Uzumaki leans down to kiss his new bride, Hinata Hyuga whispers a mournful goodbye to the man she loves as a single solitary tear runs down her cheek.

* * *

With a grief–stricken "No!" Hinata lurches upwards, sweat pouring down her brow as freely as the tears down the girls porcelain cheeks. Her mind gripped by panic as the distraught Hyuga`s heart thumps. A terror that leaves the girl paralysed as her dream idled mind struggles to catch up with the change in reality.

"Nee-chan are you ok?", Comes a concerned call of a young girl as Hinata`s bedroom door glides open, the light from the corridor illuminating her darkened room, "I heard you call out."

Still griped in the vice like grip of shock it takes Hinata a moment to register the slender forms presence. However a moment later the older sister does, a wave of pure relief flowing through Hinata as she finally recognises her surroundings.  _I'm in my room, it was just a dream._ Letting out a weary sigh Hinata unclenches the death grip on the futon sheets, solace soothing her nerves.  _It was just a dream. I haven't been branded. Father hasn't married me off. I...I still have a chance ._

Having now shaken off the miasma of her dream and settled her thoughts somewhat, Hinata focuses fully on Hanabi. Seeing the obvious worry across Hanabi`s fair complexion Hinata buries the embarrassment of allowing her dream to wake her sister and tries to reassure with an appreciative smile, "I-Im ok Hanabi- chan. It was just a bad dream, I-I'll be fine."

Hanabi hovers by the doorway, hesitation plain despite her bleary pearl eyes making it clear how tired she is. Hanabi apparently unwilling to obtain the sleep she clearly needed until she was sure Hinata`s words are indeed true. Touched by her evident concern, but mindful of Hanabi`s scheduled spar with their father tomorrow and not wishing to burden her anyway, Hinata insists calmly, "Really I'll be ok, I'll settle down and be back to sleep before you know it."

_A lie_ , Hinata muses guiltily, the fact being that one of Hanabi`s clan trials as heiress was tomorrow and she didn't want to risk waking her again if a similar dream re-occurred.  _A position I once held,_ she acknowledges sadly, the pain of her recent casting aside in favour of Hanabi still fresh despite knowing it had been coming for years.

Truthfully Hinata knew all too well that she has always been too meek and lacking in strength to be clan head, no matter her efforts to change herself. The loss of status, something she only desired in order to heal the rift between the main and branch family, essentially a foregone conclusion in the face of Hanabi`s prowess.  _Hanabi had always excelled while I struggled_.  _Whether it be in the execution our clans techniques or asserting oneself, Hanabi always out shone me. And yet I held back **.**_

The elder sibling often held back in their spars, her fear of hurting Hanabi always giving the girl pause.  _Not that it would really matter if I didn't. The elders always made it clear that Hanabi was better suited for the role._  Hinata`s open kindness towards the branch family was seen as an intolerable and dangerous weakness to the traditional elders of her clan. In contrast, Hanabi was dutiful and publically seemed to abhor Hinata`s ideals as much as they, the perfect puppet for them to manipulate when the time came.

_Hanabi has always better at hiding her emotions than me._  Hinata muses fondly as she recalls their many private discussions of how her sister was going to make "Those old farts" pay for their misconceptions.  _The clan will be in good hands with her and if nothing else at least it means Hanabi won't be branded._   _I never want her to suffer because of me._

The deplorable truth is that the Hyuga clan is split in two. The main and branch. Masters and servants. An arrangement that is enforced by a seal placed on all branch family members that allows the main to inflict pain or even death on their fellows with a simple hand sign. A hand sign that can be activated over the slightest sign of disobedience and with no sanction upon the main family member if they have wronged in their action.

In essence the branch are little more than slaves to the main with the branch leader, traditionally the second child of the main family, the only hindrance to abuses of power. Yet these individuals were always branded upon their sibling's ascension, making the exercise largely pointless. The clan's history testament to how quickly sibling fealty is buried under the burden of tradition. A reality Hinata was always acutely aware of and wished to spare her sister, even if it meant she would take her place.

"Nee-chan?", Comes Hanabi`s worried call, startling Hinata out of her depressing thoughts. Quickly realising that she must have lost herself for a moment Hinata apologises, embarrassment over the inattention causing her cheeks to be stained red, "S-Sorry Hanabi-chan, I must be more tired than thought."

Noticing Hanabi`s sceptical look and not wanting to be subject to her inquisitive mind further Hinata begins to fake a yawn but suddenly stops her deception as she realises something.  _How did I get back from the market?_  It was a question that would have eventually answered itself once Hinata completely threw off her recently distracted thoughts and put two and two together regarding her encounter with Naruto. Unfortunately for the slightly perplexed Hinata, she had inadvertently voiced the question aloud to her mischievous sister before that could occur.

Too late does she realise her mistake, Hanabi`s lips twitching up in impish amusement as she declares, "Ohh  _Naruto_ - _kun_  carried you back after you apparently feinted in the market. Wouldn't leave either until he made sure we knew how to take care of you properly." Giving her increasingly crimson faced and mortified sister a sly look she concludes, "He must really care for you Nee-chan."

"I-Im sure h-he was just being nice." Hinata stutters as she draws her covers up in a futile effort to hide her embarrassment, Hanabi`s ever widening smile making her failure plain.

_I can't believe I feinted again, even worse I forced Naruto_ -Kun _to take me home. Kami I thought I was past that, so much for making him think I'm not a weirdo,_  Hinata laments as she can't help but recall when Naruto called her that before his fight with Neji, stricken that she had apparently made so little progress,  _Then again I don't think he meant it as an insult. In fact every time he's said something like that to me he's always radiated genuine friendless and sincerity._

A pleasant bubble of happiness rises up in Hinata at the thought, something that is only enhanced by the fact that he cared enough to take her home. _It's just Naruto-kun being Naruto kun...even if its sort of weird and hard to deal with sometimes...though I don't have any room to judge either._

Deciding that although embarrassing, the feinting spell didn't necessarily mean it was a complete disaster for her, Hinata tries to get the conversation back on track. Lowering her make shift shield Hinata focus on a way to turn the tables on her still very much amused sister and get Hanabi to bed. Something that has proven less difficult for Hinata these days as Hanabi now had her own secret crush to exploit.  _Not that I like to use him against her but needs must._

"In any case you better go to bed and get some sleep." Hinata begins with a hint of sisterly chastisement before her tone turns teasing, "Need I remind you how unhappy Otou-san was with you last week when you turned up too tired to spar because of your night-time adventures with Konohamru-kun."

Just as Hinata anticipated the colour drains from Hanabi`s face before it burns crimson in much the same way the older siblings had a few moments ago. Squeaking indigently as she tries to cover up her embarrassment Hanabi defends, "That's only because the idiot wanted to practise night patrols that somehow turned into tag and..." Pausing with a scowl as she spots Hinata`s knowing smile, Hanabi huffs with a shake of the head, "You're mean nee-chan."

"I`m sorry Hanabi-chan", Hinata giggles in unapologetic reply, unable to contain her delight at the rare success at teasing Hanabi before insisting, "But my point still stands, as I said I`ll be alright and you need your sleep."

For a moment her visage turns rebellious, making Hinata think she would try to argue further, but to her eternal relief a look of defeat settles. Flipping her brown bangs with a casual wave of the right hand Hanabi concedes, her facade of self assurance restored, "Fine you win this round." Turning to leave Hanabi absently points to Hinata`s bedside as she informs, "By the way Naruto apparently sealed your stuff in that scroll over there. He told me to say sorry for getting them dusty or something and that he`ll pay you back next time he sees you."

"T-Thank you Hanabi-chan. Good night." Hinata replies with a blush, Naruto`s thoughtfulness making her happy even if it was misplaced given that the yarn could be easily washed. _Hopefully he doesn't feel too guilty about it until I can see him again and explain. I wouldn't want to cause Naruto any problems._

"Don't mention it Nee-chan." she replies with a casual wave of the hand as she reaches the door. Stepping out in the hallway, Hanabi slides the door shut but not before declaring sincerely, "But just so you know, if you want to talk I'm always happy to listen. Sleep well Nee-chan."

* * *

 

Smiling softly at her sisters kind offer, Hinata waits until the sound of Hanabi`s faint footsteps fades away before carefully extracting herself from the futons warm embrace. Lighting a nearby wall candle, the darkness of her modest room now infused with an orange glow, she moves to a wooden cabinet opposite her futon and laments, "I wish I could take you up on that offer Hanabi-chan, but for your sake I simply can't right now."

As a rule Hinata never liked to burden Hanabi with her own personal problem, but given what would happen tomorrow that was truer than ever.  _It's only a few hours until dawn so I might as well stay up at this point to avoid a repeat performance._   _After all_   _if she fails to impress the elders because I kept her up then they might not respect her. She wouldn't be the first clan head to suffer from the elders' interference when they try to change things._

"I won't let that happen to Hanabi-chan." Hinata promises determinedly as she pull out her knitting project, a red scarf meant as a birthday present for Naruto, and sits herself down on the chair by the cabinet, "No matter how hard things get I will not drag you down with me."

In truth Hinata, has experienced those kinds of harrowing dreams on occasion since she entered the academy. The natural result, or so she has read during her many trips to the library in a futile attempt to solve the dilemma herself, of suppressing negative emotions. The dreams a result of Hinata`s subconscious expressing the pain she couldn't bring herself to while awake.

"I'm an awful person." Hinata bewails softly, gripping the needles in hand tightly. Mentally recoiling from the thoughts born of petty jealousy that sometimes entered her mind and manifested themselves in her dreams. The true source of her lack of progress well known to the Hyuga, "I-If I wasn't so insecure. I-If I wasn't such a coward. If-if...if I wasn't so envious...Things wouldn't be like this."

In truth, Hinata had years to grow stronger, both physically and as a person, ample time to achieve her goals and remove the source feeding those pain filled dreams.  _It's only right that Hanabi was made heiress. It's only right that Naruto doesn't notice me. It's only right that other girls have a chance to make Naruto happy like he deserves since I cannot._ Hinata admits mournfully, the smirking faces of his most vocal admirers, Kaede, Akane and Tsumie, pushed to the forefront of her mind as she can't help but covet their assertiveness.

"No I shouldn't hate them for doing what I'm too afraid to. I have no right to blame anyone but myself." She asserts shamefully, her earlier encounter with Naruto a perfect example in the Hinata`s mind of how she keeps squandering opportunities to get closer to the blonde,  _I should have kept it together and actually tried to start a meaningful conversation with him for a change. Instead I let my shyness get the better of me again, feinting like the weirdo he said I was. Why do I always seem to mess things up when it comes to him? Why can't I express how I feel about him like those other girls do?_

With small chirp of pain Hinata is brought out of her darkening thoughts by a sudden stinging sensation in her right thumb. Looking down it takes but a moment to realise that in her distracted state she had inadvertently pricked herself upon the sharp needle point.

"I think that's enough negativity for today." Hinata mumbles as she sucks upon the lightly bleeding digit, embarrassment evident in her tone as stems the flow and closes the wound with the `Mystical Palm` technique, "I'll never improve myself if I keep focussing on the bad."

Despite her frustrations Hinata would never give up on trying to overcome them. Indeed, her resolve was steadfast no matter how often she stumbled along the road to her goal. The source of Hinata`s resolve the intended of the scarf clutched protectively in her grasp. Lifting said fabric up purposely, drawing strength from her promise to Naruto, Hinata begins to knit. The familiar process calming her mind as it begins to naturally focus on brighter things.

"You never gave up Naruto-kun and now almost all your dreams are coming true." Hinata reminds herself with a proud and contended smile, truly happy that Naruto had been accepted by the village and was being groomed for the position of Hokage, "I'll follow your example until the day I can stand by your side as an equal and...and maybe one day be m-more than f-friends." She can't help but stutter out with blush, a familiar heat springing forth as the Hinata`s mind indulges in the girls favourite fantasies involving her blonde crush.

An effort that is bolstered by his heartening words in town, even if they had been so awkwardly delivered.  _H-he said I...he said I was incredible and a great friend. Maybe my desire isn't as far away as I thought._ Mind at ease, she continues to make progress as her resolve is renewed.  _After all, tomorrow is a new day. Another chance to change myself. Another chance to tell Naruto_ -Kun _how truly important he is to me._

* * *

 

**AN: Next part will feature both Naruto and Hinata on the morning before the movie starts. Thanks for reading.**

 


	3. Naruto and Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes**   **only.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 – Naruto and Hinata**

* * *

 

"Hey Naruto how are y..." Begins a passing Iruka before realising that his former pupil had already barrelled passed him, a quick though sincere "Sorry Sensei can't talk right now!" The only words uttered before he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Rubbing the back of his heading in confusion for a moment, Iruka shrugs with an bemused chuckle as he carries on his way, "Heh that Naruto, always full of energy..." hearing a startled cry of "Watch were you going!" followed by Naruto`s distinctive bellow of "Sorry!" in the distance the scarred Chunin can't help but add with a rueful smile "...And still causing trouble. How I ever survived teaching him ill never now."

Recalling the brief look he got of the former prankster before he shot passed him, his fiery eyes radiating determination, Iruka muses thoughtfully, "Still whatever it is I'm sure it's important. I haven't seen him that set on doing something in years."

* * *

Iruka had no idea how true is words were for Naruto was on a very important mission for which he was determined to complete no matter the cost. A mission the Uzamaki had taken up this very morning after deciding that he would no longer let chance dictate his meetings with her. Hence the reason he was currently going against his usual nature by blowing past every individual who happened to cross his path, no matter who they happened to be.

_Hope Iruka-sensei doesn't chew me out later for running through the streets like this._ Naruto prays with a shiver as he narrowly avoid a heavy set woman carrying a basket of produce, recalling the Chunin`s freaky ability to expand his head in aid of yelling at him. Something that the blonde is almost ashamed to admit these days happened frequently during the academy.  _Yeah I really don't want to have to face that again though it be worth if I can finally talk properly with Hinata._

Naruto`s mission was simple. Ask Hinata if she wants to meet up with him at Ichiraku`s ramen so they could finally have a proper catch up. Something that he had tried to do multiple times in the past but had somehow managed to bungle at every attempt.  _Although to be fair it's not like I'm the only one that seems to be getting in the way of things._ He muses sourly as he leaps over a low wall and into a wide dusty clearing, the austere white walls of the Hyuga compound finally in view.  _Hinata still has that feinting issue of hers sometimes and even when things seem to be finally on track someone shows up to somehow ruin it. Not that I really mind of course. It's definitely better than being ignored all the time._

Indeed, he would rather give up ramen then go back to being the village pariah. However if there was one thing he had learned from his recent attempts at getting to know Hinata better was that she wasn't comfortable in large crowds. Especially if the gathering was filled with people she didn't know all too well. A major issue given that the very act of standing still seemed to draw crowds to him like a moth to a flame these days.

_I don't really understand the reason why but Ill respect it just like I do all my precious peoples... habits._ He reaffirms while suppressing a grimace as he nears the wooden gates to the Hyuga compound, remembering the carnage another friend unintentionally unleashed upon Yakiniku Q last night.  _Sai really has to learn that Choji does not think "Fatso" is an endearing nickname._

Putting last night's disaster to the side, Naruto takes a deep steadying breath before approaching the emotionless Hyuga clansmen guarding the gateway.  _No need to worry Naruto just act like old man Hokage used to when the Daimyo visited and you will be fine._

"Hello... eh...Hyuga-San." Naruto fumbles with an awkward bow, the Clansmen`s emotionless stares and his own lack of experience with such formality harrowing his nerves.  _Smooth Naruto, real smooth. Get it together or I am going to look like even more of an idiot than I already do._

"Greeting Uzamaki- San." The clansmen on the right, who Naruto recalls is named Iroha, replies stoically, his compatriot mirroring the formal bow, "How can we be of assistance to you today?"

_Channel old man Hokage .Channel old man Hokage._

"I was wondering if Hinata-San was available to speak to me." Naruto declares formerly his mantra consistently playing in his head as he draws upon his years of loitering in the office of the Third Hokage "I have something urgent I wish to discuss with her."

For the first time that Naruto can ever remember the Hyuga guard's facade breaks, a sliver of a bemused smile appearing on their normally cool demeanours. Yet all to quickly it`s gone, their features schooled once more as Iroha gives a subtle nod to his compatriot, "Yes Lady Hinata is in residence at the moment. Hoheto-san could you please see if she wishes to speak with Uzamaki-san?"

"Of course, it will only take moment." Bowing to Naruto the newly identified Hoheto leaves, striding with the efficient grace that Naruto had noticed was present in all Hyuga giving the Uzumaki barely enough time to say "Thanks".

_Those guys really don't like to waste their energy. I suppose it's kinda impressive, though it also seems to make them real stick in the muds._ Naruto muses with a degree of frustration as he paces around aimlessly, growing un-comfortable in the resulting silence that Iroha seemed perfectly happy to maintain.  _Maybe a little bit of the trademark Uzumaki small talk will make things more bearable._

"So..."Naruto begins as he comes to a stop, his voiced laced with uncertainty as he realises he has no idea what things a stoic Hyuga would actually want to speak about. " ...Eh... what times does your shift guarding the compound end?"  _LAME._

Iroha looks at Naruto quizzically, like he was some bizarre puzzle that he wasn't quite sure is worth solving. Yet with a measured look he replies politely, "I have two more hours left before I am relieved."

Silence reigns once more, Iroha having apparently decided that the conversation was at an end, his gaze set firmly ahead and not on Naruto. "Right... So do you have any plans for after it's finished." Naruto offers, not quite ready to give up despite his mind telling him it was a lost cause. "I've got some training to do myself."

Turning his gaze slowly to Naruto, his pearly white eyes showing a flicker of annoyance, Iroha replies, "Training is a good use of your time, I do not however have anything currently planned." And with that his attention is once more fixed straight ahead, Naruto firmly forgotten.

_Well that didn't work._ Naruto acknowledges dejectedly as he visible deflates.  _Kami if you rescue me from this situation I will give you all the money in Gama-chan ._

"Naruto-Kun?" Comes the sweet voice of his rescuer.  _Well I hope you will let me take a rain check on handing over Gama-chan. I kinda need the money if my plan is going to work out._

* * *

When Hoheto-san had informed her that Naruto has something urgent to speak to her about, Hinata`s first instinct was to rush out to meet him. Her drive to thank him for so thoughtfully returning her to the compound yesterday almost overwhelming. However reason quickly reasserts itself in the Hyuga, Hinata taking great pains to make herself presentable.

_Kami I must be more tired than I thought._  The teen frets as she moves to the bedroom mirror and takes in the shadows clinging to the underside of her lavender eyes.  _I'll need to cover that up somehow. How did Natsu-san say it was done again?_

Hinata was not normally that interested in her appearance, but remembering her latest dream all too well she wasn't about to jinx herself. With that in mind she manages to recall the Hyuga maid's advice on the matter and sets about concealing the signs of fatigue before brushing her long dark blue hair. Happy with the result she turns her attention to the outfit she had not longed changed into.

It was a simple yet pleasant enough pink blouse with a dark grey undershirt and black bottoms. Complete with a light grey skirt with rosy stripes along the bottom half and middle. The perfect ensemble for her meet up with Sakura later on in the day.  _Is this good enough or should I change?_ Hinata muses nervously as she plays with her right sleeve, her confidence beginning to wane.  _Hanabi_   _did say that it was a little conservative but nice all the same and I think it looks good...I think..._

Taking a furtive look towards her wall clock she realises her stalling had already made Naruto wait for a few minutes.  _I've already made him wait more than enough and to leave it longer would be rude. Oh why does this have t be so difficult?_ Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hinata makes up her mind and marches purposely out to meet Naruto, Hoheto trailing in her wake.  _I think it looks good and Hanabi agreed so I should just believe it's the truth for a change._   _No more hesitation._ Reaching the compounds entrance she stops as she spots Naruto, confused as to why he seems so uncomfortable.

"Naruto-Kun?" she ventures softly, hoping to alleviate whatever was making him act so uncharacteristically if she could. In an instant Naruto`s eyes light up and dart to hers as a relief filled smile spreads across his face. The sight sending flutters through Hinata`s heart as she can't help but revel in the fact that she had caused it.  _Naruto-Kun_   _seems so happy to see me and so different from how he was a moment ago._   _Maybe today I can finally start to change things between us._

"Hinata!" He exclaims energetically as he closes the distance between them, ignoring or possible not noticing how Hoheto and Iroha tense at his approach. A subtle waving of Hinata`s right hand stops her guardians from acting on their impulse to get between them, though the reluctance on their part is plain to see.

Seemingly not noticing the brief exchange, Naruto comes to a stop a few steps away from her and continues cheerily, "I'm glad you were in. I've been meaning to ask you something for a while but things seemed to keep getting in the way all the time you know."

Knowing all too well, but not having the courage to agree, Hinata replies with a soft smile, "Of course I`ll help in any way I can. What did you want to ask?"

Suddenly looking sheepish, something Hinata can never recall seeing before, Naruto begins slowly as if he was struggling to find the words, "Well its not's a favour or anything like that you know. It's just that I have these coupons for Ichiraku Ramen and I really want spend some time with you so you know I was hoping you'd be free tonight?"

As Naruto`s last few words register in Hinata`s mind the Hyuga stiffens, her face reddening in shock at what he was asking.  _I-I can't believe it is he really asking to go out with me...just to two of us like a...like a date? I must be mistaken, but that's what he said and Naruto-Kun wouldn't lie like that. Oh Kami he's asking me out what do I say in this situation?_

Ironically despite the many fantasies Hinata had regarding this scenario she finds herself speechless and experiences somewhat of a crisis.  _I`m so happy right now I just want to shout out `Yes! 'and kiss him like I always wanted to. But I know that would be weird and make me look desperate so I need to give a simple but sincere `Yes I would like that`. Oh I hope I don't feint again._

The telltale signs were already there. Her face an inferno as her heart beats ever quicker. Yet her resolve is firm and with a steadying breath she prepares to give her answer. Unfortunately for Hinata her shock and anxiety had been so evident during the resulting silence that even Naruto had picked up on it.

Moving to assure her having evidently misinterpreted the cause of her distress Naruto adds clumsily as he rubs the back of his head in nervous habit, "But you know it's ok. It's not a like...ehhh a date or something you know. I'm going to invite the other guys as well so it will be like a proper reunion for everyone...with ramen." Having seemingly regained his composure he concludes with what would normally be a reassuring smile for Hinata, "So if you have the time I would really like it if you to come and hang out with us."

_Of course it wasn't a date. How could it be?_ To say Hinata was crestfallen would be a monumental understatement. Indeed a big part of Hinata wanted to cry out in frustration at having her dream dangled in front of her only to have it cruelly snatched away moments later. The fact that it was Naruto who was responsible for it made the resulting pain all the more sharp. Yet, Hinata was used to disappointment and was honestly more annoyed with herself for jumping to conclusions than Naruto.  _The moment was nice while it lasted I guess and Naruto-Kun isn't the type to purposely hurt someone. I should have known better._

"Y-Yes I would like that Naruto-Kun." Hinata replies with a false smile and cheer, trying her best to hide the disappointment she truly felt. "What time were you planning to meet up?"

A feint frown that mars his features comes and goes in an instant before Naruto perks up and replies "Oh well I hadn't gotten anything nailed done you know but say sometime around seven if that's ok with you?"

"That should be fine." Hinata replies with a nod, glad she would have some time between meeting Sakura for tea and needing to meet up.  _Not to mention having the chance to finish your present._  "It will be nice to see everyone again."

Nodding along with an ever broadening smile, Naruto replies thoughtfully, "Yeah it's been a while that's for sure." He pauses as if he wanted to say something more but thinks better of it. With a shake of his head he continues instead. "Well I better be off. Knowing how busy everyone is these days it will take a while to track them down. I'll see you tonight Hinata." And with that he gives a cheery wave goodbye that Hinata returns with equal measure and turns to leave, creating a dozen clones to likely aid in his task.

Watching him about to leave a sudden thought strikes Hinata. Not wishing to miss this chance and leave things too late she shouts with desperate sincerity. "Naruto-Kun thank you for taking me back yesterday! I really appreciated it!"

The original Naruto stops and turns, confusion turning into a bright smile as he realises what Hinata was referring to. With a enthusiastic thumbs up Naruto`s declares with a cheery chuckle, "Dont worry about it Hinata. I'd do anything for you, you know."

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata replies with a shy but now genuine smile, doing her best to calm herself as a she feels a blush blossom.  _He probable doesn't realise what he's implying but it's nice all the same to know he cares about me. Even if it's only as a friend._  Forcing her eyes, that had turned to the ground in embarrassment, to meet his she responds brightly. "I would do anything for you as well Naruto-Kun."

As her word leave her lips and their eyes meet Hinata notices that Naruto appeared to blush at her statement.  _I actually made Naruto-Kun blush._ Hinata cheers, a small bubble of joy rising up within her at the sight. _Oh Kami have I finally been able to get my true feeling across to Naruto-Kun without him misunderstanding._   _Maybe I am making progress._

All further thoughts on the matter comes to a halt as Naruto awkwardly stammers, his hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "A-ah w-well I better be going I guess. Lots of people to see and not enough time you know."

Suppressing giggle at the sight but cheered all the same by the knowledge she had finally returned the favour, Hinata replies with a glowing smile, her enthusiasm clear."Goodbye Naruto-kun and good luck. I can't wait for tonight."

Stumbling as he leaves, Naruto offers a quick "Y-yeah me too. I'll see you later." before he heads off into the village with what can only be describes as reckless enthusiasm. So much so that he almost bumped into a returning Hyuga clansmen. A clansmen that was none too pleased to have his course corrected for him in order to avoid the orange blur.

* * *

 

_Well it wasn't quite what I wanted but it's more of a chance then I've had in months. And seeing him act like that because of something I said means I'm getting better at talking to him at the very least._ Hinata acknowledges with a fond sigh as she watches him run off before eventually making her way back into the compound.  _And Sakura has been trying to help me make progress with him for months now. If she's there then maybe a chance will present itself to be alone with him again._

Sakura had been a welcome, though sometimes overbearing, ally in her efforts to tell Naruto how she felt. Whether it be inviting her to the increasingly rare meals with team seven or somehow engineering time alone with Naruto, the pinkette had increased Hinata`s opportunities.

_Not that I have been able to do anything with them._ Hinata can't help but acknowledge, a myriad of awkward silences, stuttering and feinting spells, despite Sakura`s best efforts, flashing before the dejected Hyuga`s eyes.  _I wonder if I can say I'm sick and avoid the whole thing? It would certainly save me the embarrassment._

Hinata knew of course that she would end up going regardless of how potentially embarrassing or pointless it may be. The simple fact being that she said she would go and would hate to see disappointment in Naruto`s eyes. Secondly Naruto was right in saying that the group hadn't seen each other in a while and Hinata was looking forward to seeing them. Finally however, Hinata had made a promise to try harder and this was an opportunity she could not pass up.

"I wonder how many times I will go through this same argument in my head before I actually go?" Hinata grumbles to herself as she reaches her room, knowing with weary experience that she would likely go back on forth on the matter many times today before going.

Retrieving her nearly completed knitting project from the cabinet she sits down to continue, Hinata`s resolve strengthening with each stitch.  _I have an hour before I have to meet Sakura and a few more in between. I might as well make the most of the opportunity and finish this for when I ultimately decide to go_. Hinata decides, smiling serenely as she decides to imagine how good things could go rather than how badly they may end up for a change.

She sees herself enjoying the night with her friends before Sakura casts her magic and suddenly they are alone. Confidently she hands him her scarf and he smiles that brilliant smile of his. They chat the night away, talking about everything and nothing before he walks her home. Under the moon light, she works up the courage to finally confess which he accepts and returns with the same conviction as her. They lean in and...

"Kiss..." Hinata mumbles dreamily, enjoying the fantasy despite knowing it would never likely go so smoothly. Still if nothing else the image gives her strength to put her doubts to rest for now. Indeed, despite knowing that it may be a struggle Hinata was looking forward to tonight. Tonight she might finally be able to understand Naruto a little better and hopefully get that much closer to him as a result.

* * *

 

_"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"_  Naruto recites for must have been the hundredth time since leaving the Hyuga Quarter, the Uzumaki frustrated with himself for failing in his self appointed mission _. "And now I've got to invite everyone else like I said I would or risk looking like an even bigger idiot. Man, how'd I manage to screw this up so bad?"_ The image of Hinata stiffening at his request, flashes of panic breaking past her calm exterior, comes to the forefront of Naruto`s mind. The reasons for his failure clear in his mind.

_Dammit I really did want it to be just the two of us you know but when I saw how she reacted I panicked and just said the first thing that came to mind. I should have rehearsed more and not make it sound like a date._ Naruto acknowledges irritable as he enters the Nara district in search of Shikamaru, his thoughts turning guiltily to his past experiences with such matters. _Sakura always hated it when I asked her out of the blue when we were younger so maybe Hinata is like that too. Especially if she already likes someone and was worried me appearing to ask her out would spoil her chances with them._

For reasons unknown to Naruto the thought of Hinata liking someone causes a rather unpleasant feeling to rise up in him. A feeling that, if Naruto was forced to put a finger on it, almost reminded him of how he felt watching Sakura fawn over Sasuke at the academy. Yet, it was different from that and rather dwarfed that feeling in its intensity.

Stopping his mental investigation of the strange feeling to knock at Shikamaru`s door, Naruto isn't surprised that Temari answers giving their poorly concealed relationship with one another. Giving a warm smile, Naruto greets the former Suna Kunoichi with his usual boundless enthusiasm despite his inner quandary, "Hey Temari how's it going?"

"Oh not so bad." Temari replies with a fond smile, amused as ever by his antics before a frown develops as she replies irritable, "Though lazy seems to have disappeared again despite it being his turn to feed the deer so I'm a little annoyed right now. You haven't happened to have seen him today have you?"

_Tough luck Shika it seems you`re in the dog house again._  Naruto muses with an internal shake of the head, knowing that his friend had known full well that it was his turn and chosen to ditch it instead. The Nara`s laziness for tasks he deemed too `Troublesome` well known to Naruto. As such it can't be said that Naruto had much sympathy for him regardless of the likely `Troublesome` punishment he would receive when Temari caught up to him .  _Sorry pal but you should know by now that annoying Temari is way more `Troublesome ` than just doing your chores. I can only hope that it doesn't stop you coming out tonight._

With that in mind he replies, "Nah can't say that I have. In fact it's kinda funny but I was here to see if you guys wanted to come out to Ichiraku`s for a catch up with everyone around seven."

Humming in thought for a moment, Temari responds uncertainly, "Well unfortunately lazy and I have been roped into a meeting tonight about the next Chunin exams." Looking suddenly annoyed she continues with a sigh, "If its anything like the last ones it will probable run over time but I'll try to make it if I can."

"No worries." Naruto nods in sympathy having heard about how certain members of the committee liked the sound of their own voice far too much, "Hopefully it's not too bad and you guys can make it. Ill maybe see you later. "

Seemingly in good spirits once more, Temari bids farewell. "Well ill certainly try. Goodbye Naruto". Preparing to leave, Naruto stops as a thought occurs, "Oh and would you do me a favour and pass the message on to Shika when you get the chance? I've still got to invite everyone else and the guy can be hard to find when he puts his mind to it."

"Sure no problem." Temari replies cheerily as she begins to shut the door. Yet before it fully closes she adds with a sinister smile, one that promised to take great delight in her actions "But given the how hard he's going to have work to make it up to me lazy might be a little too busy."

Suppressing a shiver at the remark, Naruto offers a silent prayer for Shikamaru`s continued survival and renews his journey.  _Girls can be really scary and Temari diffidently ranks highly_ ,  _though despite his complaining Shika seems too really like being with her for some reason._ Naruto ponders with a hint of bewilderment _,_ not sure if he could handle someone as bossy as Temari.  _I mean Temari is a really good friend and all but I don't know if I could survive an in relationship with someone who smiled like that. But each to their own I guess. And to be fair I'm kinda the worst at understanding woman anyway so there's probable something I'm missing there._

Speaking of not understanding women, he had yet to figure out the bizarre feeling from earlier and decided to drop it for now despite his frustration.

_Its probable nothing like that anyway._ Naruto decides as he heads to the Yamanaka district to try and find Ino, dismissing the idea that Hinata would be annoyed with him for asking a question.  _Hinata`s too nice too do that and she's never been like most of the girls I know. I bet she just didn't like the idea of being in such a busy place without a few more people to back her up._ Thinking on it more closely he recalls how, accept for a few rare occasions like yesterday, he rarely saw Hinata without the company of their friends or her clan. That was especially true for crowded places that seemed to make Hinata withdraw into herself even more than usual.  _Yeah that has to be it; she was just a bit nervous about not having more people about during the busier times._

Pleased with himself, he was about to figuratively pat himself on the back for his clever deduction before a confusing thought occurs.  _But if that's true why did she seem so disappointed when I tried to say it wasn't a date?_  Naruto wasn't the most observant person in the world, but he could have sworn that Hinata looked downhearted for a moment. The breath flashes making Naruto can't help but wonder if he had gotten the wrong end of the stick entirely.  _And then there's that smile. That fake smile I've seen in the mirror so many times_.  _She was definitely putting a show of being happy for my benefit._

Naruto stops in his tracks to lean against a nearby wall with a frown, determined to figure it out as he concentrates on her reactions in those moments.  _I can't be certain that I saw what I think I saw._   _But if she was disappointed then does that mean that she actually wanted it to be just the two of us? Did that mean she wanted it to be a date?_

Letting out a loud frustrated growl as he hits the side of the building with more force than intended, causing a passerby to jump in fright, Naruto shakes his head.

_No it can't be that._  He affirms as he takes in the small impact crater he created, making a mental note to pay the owner for the damages. Surprised at the ferocity of his outburst he offers an embarrassed apology to the passerby and goes back to brooding. Though Naruto would never admit that was what he was doing, the thought of emulating Sasuke too painful to contemplate.  _She's like a princess and would never like me like that anyway. It has to be something else that's bothering her. Maybe her crappy family are causing trouble for her again or she's worried about making Jonin or something._

Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now Naruto pays the confused, though too star-struck to be annoyed, shop owner for the damages. Resuming his task he vows to try and find out what was bothering her, determined to help his friend if he could. That fact being that seeing that smile from her made his gut wrench and, if he was honest with himself, angry.

_Even if I have to crack a few heads to do it I'm going to make sure she doesn't have to hide her troubles behind fake smiles._ He affirms as he reaches Ino`s door, annoyed more than he understood at the idea that someone was causing Hinata trouble.  _And that's a promise ill keep no matter what._

* * *

 

Having completed his task Naruto was now getting ready to go out to meet the friends he had managed to track down. Reasonable happy with himself given the short notice, he managed to secure agreement from Sakura, Ino and Chōji. Shikamaru and Temari being a tentative maybe.

"Well things didn't go exactly as planned." Naruto concedes as he throws on an orange hoodie over his white shirt before pulling on his black three quarter length pants and sandals. "But ill still get to see Hinata tonight and hey I can always invite her next time to what I originally had planned."

Despite his partial failure Naruto was now in good spirits and could honestly say he was looking forward to the meet up. Especially as knew that Hinata was looking forward to it also.

"That smile..." He sighs happily as he heads for the door, thinking on the last few moments talking to her before he left. A smile which combined with her words made his heart pleasantly tingle like never before for reasons he had yet to truly figure out. "That smile and way Hinata looked at me when she said that, damn I never thought a girl could make me blush so hard. She looked so...so cute I guess. "

As a blush rises up once more as his thoughts go down a more Jiraya approved line, Naruto lets out a frustrated sigh. "Hinata probable thinks I'm some kind of a weirdo now. Damn pervy sage, why did you have to put those sorts of ideas into my head."

Putting his fears of becoming the next Jiraya to rest for the moment, Naruto concentrates on the most important part.  _What she said at the end was genuine, I'm sure of it. If nothing else I know Hinata is looking forward to tonight so I better not mess this up._

And with that the Uzumaki heads into the night, determined to better understand Hinata. Little did either of them know that tonight would not go as planned due to an unfortunate misunderstanding and the machinations of Toneri Otsuki. Yet, it would also mark the beginning of a journey that would help them truly understand each other.

* * *

  **End**

* * *

 

 

**Thanks for reading.**

 


End file.
